The present disclosure generally relates to a vehicular system for automatic temperature regulation, and more particularly relates to a system for automatically regulating a vehicle temperature based on a user's proximity to the vehicle.
Improvements in wireless technology have allowed vehicle control systems to further incorporate keyless and passive entry systems for improved convenience. Such systems may generally be incorporated through the use of a key-fob which allows a user to selectively lock and unlock vehicle doors, and to open vehicle trunk hatches. More advanced versions of such systems may allow for the passive (e.g., without input by the user) unlocking of vehicle doors upon detection of a recognized key-fob within a predetermined range from the vehicle.
However, conventional keyless and passive entry systems may not be taking full advantage of the technological capabilities of the wireless technology. While other wireless vehicle systems have been put in place using the technology, such as remote and passive vehicle start systems, several vehicle features may still benefit from the wireless technology being used in remote and passive entry vehicle systems.